


Alley Cat

by janne_d



Category: due South
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the moment, however, he was relaxed in the type of boneless sprawl that could normally only be achieved by cats and the severely medicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alley Cat

It was the feline stretch that caught Fraser's attention, a shameless arch and squirm glimpsed from the corner of his eye. Later, there would no doubt occur a period of manic energy when his companion pounced from point to point for little apparent reason. At the moment, however, he was relaxed in the type of boneless sprawl that could normally only be achieved by cats and the severely medicated. This wasn't a sleek domesticated cat though, no definitely not. More a half-feral, rangy alley cat that cursed, hissed and yowled its displeasure. If backed into a corner, the claws would extend and hackles would rise – ah, finally, an explanation for the hair –

"Fraser, what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be watching the warehouse, not eyeballing your partner like you're looking for evidence."

Oops. He should have remembered that feline species tended to react badly to direct and prolonged observation.

"My apologies Ray, I'm afraid I was woolgathering."

"Well gather it out of the windscreen then, not in my direction! And what were you smirking about anyway? Cos if I accidentally grew a comedy moustache, I want to know about it."

Hmm. While he usually counselled honesty as the best policy, the true direction of his thoughts was unlikely to be appreciated. It would seem some prevarication was in order.

"No, not at all, I was simply recalling an amusing incident involving a beekeeper called Archibald "Stickypaws" McGill, three tabby kittens and an adolescent moose..."

Fraser was careful to appear focused on the stakeout target while he told the story, but surreptitiously he watched with satisfaction as his prickly partner gradually relaxed once more.

He'd settle for soothing down the hackles with words for now, but maybe one day he'd find out how to make his alley cat purr.


End file.
